The objective of this project is to determine the mechanisms of "spontaneous" and carcinogen-induced malignant transformation in cultured cells. Emphasis is on the development of culture systems utilizing human epithelial cells to study the interaction of chemical carcinogens and viruses with cellular DNA, to define fundamental cytologic and other characteristics of carcinogenic change, and to provide quantifiable criteria of malignant conversion.